FrostBite
by TheAngelofIego
Summary: 300 years is a long time, even for an immortal, to be alone. No one knew this better than the newly dubbed Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost.


300 years is a long time, even for an immortal, to be alone.

No one knew this better than the newly dubbed Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost.

Ever since the night the Man in The Moon had called him out of his frozen lake, Jack Frost had been alone.

Unseen and unwanted the Winter Spirit roamed from place to place, cold following him like and the wind that carried him his only friend.

Frost kept to himself, his demeanor, at first glance, as cold as the season he controlled. Yet, if one were to look closer, there was an undercurrent of mischief in his ice blue eyes and a teasing smirk on his lips.

Taking all this into account, it wouldn't be hard to realize why Jack was shifting from one bare foot to the next, looking as bewildered and out of place as a snowflake in July.

North, the Guardian of Wonder had decided that a party was in order.

They had defeated Pitch, gained a new friend, and children of the world believed in them more than they ever have, so why not?

All the Guardians were there as well as some of the other Spirits, each one laughing and talking.

And then there was Jack, standing in the back of the room.

His eyes moved from one Spirit to the next, barely concealed longing in his icy orbs.

He leaned on his trusty staff, the wood on which his hands rested worn smooth with use and age.

Jack wondered just how long would take to be at ease around others after so many years of isolation.

The Guardian of Fun was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a startlingly warm hand touch his own chilly one.

His head snapped up and his eyes were filled with the sight of one brightly colored Tooth Fairy.  
Her violet eyes looked up at him through thick feather-like lashes concerned smile graced her light pink lips.

"Jack? Are you alright?"

The young man had trouble gathering his wits, a feat that the scorching feel hand of her hand on his was making very near imposable.

But, he took care to note, it was a pleasant heat.

She called his name again, repeating her question with a higher sense of urgency.

His cheeks grew cold as a light blue blush spread across his face.

"I'm fine," Jack finally managed to choke out. "I'm just a little overwhelmed is all?" He flashed her a grin as if to prove his point and she swooned. She loved his teeth.

Had she known him a little better she would have noticed that the light of his smile didn't reach his eyes, or that his grip on his staff was a little tighter than it should have been.

And then she surprised him. Not letting go of his hand, Tooth began to head out in to the cold snows.

Once outside Tooth turned to Jack and withdrew her hand. Jack wanted to protest the lack of contact, but before he could say anything the Fairy Queen wrapped her arms around his neck, pale pink wings buzzing to make up for the difference in height, and hugged him.

Jacks cheeks blazed bright blue; outside of her barely there hug after they had defeated Pitch and the hug Jamie had given him, no one had ever hugged him since he became Jack Frost.

The warmth of her body should have been too much to bear for the lonely Winter Spirit. However, it was the warmth of the hug itself that broke him. Tears filled his eyes faster than he would have ever thought possible, freezing as they slipped down his cheeks.

But these were not tears of sorrow. These were tears of joy, pure and simple; joy for finally having a friend. Tooth pulled away just enough to look at Jack's face and watery eyes, reaching out to banish his tears. "Oh, Jack."

This time it was Jack that pulled her into the hug, her wings stilling as her feet hit the ground. Tooth hurried her face in the folds of his frosty hoodie and felt him do the same with her head plums. The raspy thank you that Jack managed went straight to her heart and she pulled him closer.

So, yes, 300 years is a long time to be alone, and no one knew that better than Jack Frost. But, Jack thought, maybe the rest of eternity wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
